It's Never Too Late
by LoveLoony
Summary: Mr Darcy never thought that a trip to Rosings Park could break his heart, that was until the Parson brought home his new wife.
1. Mrs Collins

The room at Rosings Park was as it always was, big, extravagant, and filled with the sound of Lady Catherine de Bourghs' commanding voice, which with each syllable demanded attention, and she was in possession of every persons' in the room.

"Come and play for us," Her voice rang out, demanding as usual, Elizabeth straightened her form and replied in the negative, it would not do to embarrass her cousin, she though prudently. But when Lady Catherine boasted about her love for music and insisted on her playing for their 'enjoyment' she realized she was not allowed, or expected to refuse.  
She was interrupted in her attempt to politely decline again by Mr Collins, no less.  
"Come come, Lizzy," She stared at him, shocked that he would ignore her wishes so completely, "Her Ladyship demands it." She realized that this was a losing battle, there would be no point arguing the point any further. She slowly made her way across the fine room to the piano forte and sat gracefully on the small stool. She looked through the sheet music that Lady Catherine owned as she felt Her Ladyships' gaze on her, and after a few moments of looking she started to play one of the few songs she knew by heart.

The conversation continued on the subject of music with Lady Catherine enquiring after Mr Darcy's sister.  
"I hope Georgiana practices," Lady Catherine spoke to Mr Darcy, "no excellence can be acquired without constant practice, I've told Mrs Collins this," at this she shifted her focus. "Though you have no instrument of your own, you're very welcome to come to Rosings and play on the piano forte in the housekeeper's room, you'll be in nobody's way in that part of the house." Elizabeth thought of this as a rude comment disguised as a kind gesture, but kept her mouth shut. Mr Collins however, was overjoyed at His Ladyships' kind gesture.

It was at that moment that Mr Darcy made his way over with Colonel Fitzwilliam, she thought coming to Rosings would help her take this proud man out of her mind,in fact it did just the opposite. However it did seem a little unreasonable that her attempt at solace from him was his own Aunt's house. They spoke about nothing in particular however the subtext, if you could read it, was saying everything. It was just at that moment however that Lady Catherine's loud forceful voice rang out.  
"Fitzwilliam, I need you!" Mr Darcy felt rather defensive over his previous actions; why he needed to justify himself to the Lady in front of him, he did not know. Elizabeth, however, was using this conversation to test his character and to understand him better. She attempted this via teasing. She found that one's true manner, and more deeply, their character could be measured through their reactions.

The rest of the night passed as one could imagine a night at Rosings would; Lady Catherine gave her opinion, Mr Collins agreed, the Colonel laughed, Darcy brooded, and the Hertfordshire women were silent. Elizabeth took comfort and strength from the presence of her best friend Charlotte. Almost every day she thought about the day she would no longer see Charlotte. Their lives were going to be separate, she knew that was what happened when a woman got married and she knew it was coming sooner than she'd wished. As the night drew to a close she noticed that a certain gentleman was staring at her with an intensity that she had not seen on his face before. There was something in his eyes, anger, resolution and something she couldn't quite place. Could it be sadness? She couldn't understand why she could excited such emotions from him.

As they were leaving the house Mr Darcy bent into a low bow and bid them farewell.  
"Mr Collins," he paused finally looking at Elizabeth, "Mrs Collins." She gave him a small curtsy and turned away, her emotions all meddle into a confusing concoction in her mind, so much so that she was unsure of what was happening. She barely even registered him saying, "Miss Lucas," as Mr Collins took her arm and led her out of the large house.


	2. Mr Collins' Proposal

At the time when she had received Mr Collins' proposal a thousand thoughts travelled through her mind. She thought of her beloved father and what would happen to the rest of her family if he were to leave them. She thought of how they would be at the mercy of Mr Collins and he - her mother kept bellowing - would turn them out of the house without a second thought. She also thought about what it would be like to be married to this man, a fool who had no idea the ridicule and embarrassment he brought to the family, it wasn't something that she could ever imagine.

She stood in silence, Mr Collins blathering away about their future, not paying any attention to the distractedness that the lady in front of him was occupying.  
"I knew that you, Miss Elizabeth, or my dear Elizabeth as I might now call you, " He moved close to her at this, startling her and causing her to flinch away from his approaching form. "Would be sensible to the fine opportunity that I am giving to you as my wife and the fine life you will have because of it. I know the favour that I have bestowed upon your family by securing you as the future Mistress of this house and I am sure that with the guidance of my esteemed Patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh you will become a fine Mistress in time." Elizabeth took offence at this but Mr Collins did not notice and before she could recollect herself enough to say what was on her mind, he had left the room to pursue her father.

Elizabeth raced after Mr Collins hoping to stop him before it was too late but reaching her Father's study she realized upon entering that she had not made it in time.  
"Mr Bennet, as you might already know, I have singled out your daughter Elizabeth as the companion of my future life since almost the moment I stepped foot into this house." Mr Collins said all in one breath, "and I have just this beautiful morning secured her hand, and with your permission I would like to make her my Bride before the month is out."

Mrs Bennet's delight could not be contained as she sang Mr Collins praises and was overjoyed at the prospect of having a daughter most favourably married. Mr Bennet however was opposed to this idea, not because of the fact that Collins, the odious man, was going to take his favourite daughter away – he knew that was the best option for them all – but because he was going to take her too soon.

Before Elizabeth could get one word in opposing all their plans, Mr Bennet and Mr Collins were soon at an agreement, and all was settled. The Banns would begin being read that Sunday at church and they were to be married in the second week of the New Year. There would be no backing out now no matter how much Elizabeth wanted too.

The next day, the engagement of Elizabeth Bennet to her cousin William Collins was spread all throughout Hertfordshire. This information however never made it to the party at Netherfield as they quit the house in the early hours, leaving only a note for Jane Bennet in their wake.

The fact that her second eldest daughter Elizabeth was to be married was the only consolation for Mrs Bennet after the removal of the Bingley's from the area. This did not prevent her from repeating her displeasure at Mr Bingley's snub of her eldest and most beautiful daughter by building an expectation of marriage and not 'following through'. Jane however, just wished her mother would refrain from repeating her displeasure so frequently and so casually. The following two days were hard on the eldest two Bennet sisters and they were both glad at the end of the night to have time to each other without their mother causing a fuss, as she had been, especially after Mr Collins' removal from the area just days after the Bingley's.

"Elizabeth, you need not be so wary around me." Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but Jane cut her off before she could. "He obviously did not love me, otherwise I would be getting married with you my dear sister." Silence fell between them, knowing these talks that had become so frequent over the long years of sharing a bedroom would soon be taken from them when Elizabeth was taken from Longbourn. And knowing that, once married, the two Bennet sisters would not be able to talk as freely as they always had.

Elizabeth walked over to her sister and took the missive from her hand. Folding it, she placed it on their dressing table, laying it flat.  
"Let us remove this thought from our minds and think of the future." Moving back to Jane's side she took her hands reassuringly. "You should go to London my dear Jane and happen upon him there. I am sure that with you so close he could not possibly doubt his feelings for you."  
"I could not possibly, with your wedding just over a month away." She turned to face her sister, grinning with mirth. "I could not leave you to our mother alone." The mood became somber as Jane took her sister into her arms and embraced her. "This month will be the last time I will see you for a long while after you have removed with your husband, I must cherish it while I can." Elizabeth sighed relishing the feel of her sister I her arms.  
"Fine I concede, you must go there after the wedding then, I will not be here to hold you back, and I am sure my Aunt would love your company."

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the amount of time between these uploads! I was astounded by the support on the last chapter thank you, I hope you like this one and all your reviews and comments are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
